Sacré mariage
by Crazy Av
Summary: Le mariage! aaah jour absolument important et magique ainsi que mémorable dont on se souvient pendant toute une vie,découvrez comment le mariage de Daichi et Suga se déroule pas si normalement que ça.


**Et me revoilà avec un os tous mignon x) inspiré d'une vidéo du même nom sur Youtube**

**Payring :Daisuga avec un fond de Kagehina**

**Rating :hummm K je pense x)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture je vous aimes tous ** on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je veux vos avis x)**

* * *

><p>La cérémonie était prête,la musique était lancée le futur marié s'avançait doucement vers son futur mari le sourire aux lèvres,et dire qu'ils avaient attendu se jour depuis une éternité.<p>

La salle comptait une cinquantaine de personne,entre autres toutes l'équipe réunit de Karasuno,Nekoma,et Aoba Josai,ainsi que Fukurodani tous le sourire aux lèvres,ils admiraient avec joie le futur couple marié devant le pasteur.

Et au fond tranquillement installé surplombant toute la salle Hinata en charge de la musique qui défilait en se moment même dormait profondément pourquoi ?hé bien.

Le jeune rouquin n'avait pas beaucoup dormit à cause son cher et tendre Kageyama avec qui il avait du chercher la musique d'ambiance pendant des heures,ne trouvant plus le bon disque de la soirée.

Et puis nos deux amants l'avaient finalement retrouvé sur une pile qu'ils n'avaient pas vérifiés.

Le jeune soleil qu'était Shoyo se réveilla subitement à la voix du bourgmestre,le jeune homme aux cheveux de feux rangea un disque finit sur la platine à sa gauche,le jeune homme empilant le vinyle sur les autres.

Se réinstallant confortablement il retrouva bien vite le sommeil en un rien de temps,il se laissa alors tomber sur le bureau maintenant dans le pays des songes,il provoqua une légère secousse assez forte pour faire glisser le premier vinyle de la pile qui était également à sa gauche à côtés de la platine,le disque tombant bien évidemment sur le tourne disque qui se mit en marche. Hinata ne se rendant compte évidement de rien.

Tandis que du côté des mariés au moment ou le charmant curé avait prononcé le solennel et très important "vous êtes maintenant marié".

Une musique des plus entraînante se fit entendre dans toute la salle,l'homme sursautant,Hinata surprit et pris de panique se réveilla en sursaut ne sachant pas quoi faire,il regarda la pochette du vinyle indiquant le titre du disque qui n'était autre que " Overtime" l'homme d'église jeta un regard noir à Shoyo. Le premier rang de la salle où était assit Asahi,Kageyama,Tanaka et Nishinoya,le regard des deux plus grand se regardèrent dubitatif et se tournèrent vers les deux meilleurs amis qui commençait à danser sur la musique entrainante. Toute la salle se levant entrainé par le ryhtme de la musique le regard surpris des deux mariés et du curé qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. La musique elle continuait encore de jouer,Hinata dans un geste de désespoir se baissa et débrancha la prise brusquement,arrêtant la musique et éteignant la lumière par la même occasion,toutes l'assemblé poussant un Hoooo de mécontentement.

Mais la musique repris immédiatement la salle poussant cette fois si un Haaaaa de joie,devant un curé plus qu'irrité,ce dernier se faisant entraîner par Takeda et Ukai,bien décidés à laisser leurs anciens petits protégés s'amuser en paix.

Shoyo perplexe cachés derrière son bureau se releva et regarda la salle un fin sourire se faisant sur son visage.

Tandis que nos deux mariés se regardaient encore surpris. Daichi sourit tendrement à Suga ,à qui il proposa sa main,le jeune argenté la prenant dans la sienne,lançant son bouquet à travers la salle laissant une traîné de pétale de blanc derrière lui. Et comme par magie,le bouquet atterrit comme par le pur des hasard dans les mains du jeune Hinata toujours aussi surprit.

Un merveilleux sourire se faisant sur son visage,le jeune rouquin brandissant le bouquet dans un grand cris de joie .

Et sur l'album des souvenirs,on pouvait voir le jeune homme aux anges,ainsi que Daichi et Suga s'embrasser avec passion devant une pièce montée absolument délicieuse,et également une où tout le monde était réunit sur une photo,et sur une autre où Kageyama rougissait comme jamais à la proposition de Shoyo qui avait reçut le bouquet du marié.

En somme toutes cette journée qui aurait du être un simple mariage,s'était transformé en quelque chose de mémorable et fantastique,grâce à la maladresse maintenant légendaire d'Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà un os sortit bien arrangé sortit tous droit de mon esprit de timbrée x) inspiré d'une vidéo sur youtube<strong>

** watch?v=eBApRi_1DUc**

**Dites moi se que vous en pensez ** j'espère que cet os vous aura plus autant qu'a moi je vous adore je sais c'est guimauve mais que voulez vous x) je suis une romantique dans l'âme mes petits cookies,l'os à était écrit en une demie heure même pas x) bon j'exagère peut être mais l'écriture n'a pas était longue,ça s'est écrit tous seule x) j'ai évidemment changé quelques détails mais bon c'est pour le besoin de l'os ** **


End file.
